DARLENE SAGA: Is She Wrong? PART 1
by Storyseeker
Summary: An alternate universe fic that I wrote for Silverbolt on his birthday! A young Darlene goes out for a glide and meets a certain werewolf!


_**All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company.  
No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.  
All original characters are the property of Storyseeker.**_

_**The characters Aaron and the mysterious shadowy guy belong to Silverbolt! This small fic is dedicated to him! Happy Birthday Tom!**_

0000000000

**New York; 1970:**

A young Darlene soared through the sky, as the wind caressed her wings. She loved feeling the air currents, swooping across the sky like she was a bird.

Unfortunately, her happy thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard two loud yells come from down below. Curiosity overcame her, so she decided to investigate.

She looked down and saw four badly dressed human males surrounding two females. The females were obviously young, as they were dressed in what she assumed to be Guide girl uniforms. They looked to be about thirteen to fourteen years old and looked incredibly frightened.

One of the men suddenly came up and slapped one of the girls on the hip, causing her to cringe and huddle up closer to her friend. The man and his friends laughed at the sight!

Darlene swallowed a growl. These men were obviously up to nothing good with these young girls. But why should she care about what was happening here? Her mother had taught her all that she needed to know about humans, and it was nothing good!

Humans had done nothing, but betray and murder their kind and not just them, but to each other as well. If that wasn't bad enough, they had to go and ruin the world's resources as well! She had seen all the programs on the television, which had told her about all the species in the animal kingdom that humanity had annihilated and brought to extinction. The waste that they had dumped in the sea and in other various parts around the world, and countless other atrocities!

Needless to say, humans had done more than their fair share of damage, so why should she care about any of them? Her mother would say, "What does it matter if a couple of puny humans die? The less there are, the better' and 'the only good human is a dead one!"

So far, her mother had told her nothing but the truth about what the humans had done and was doing everyday. She should just turn around and go home.

Yet, she found that she couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off the two girls, as the men got closer and closer to them with lust in their eyes. One of the girls started to cry, while the other one tried to keep a brave face on for her friend, though it was clear that she was just as scared as she was.

Finally Darlene had had enough and leaped into action. These maybe humans, but they were still youngsters like she was, and they most certainly did not deserve to be manhandled by this petty scum.

She roared her fiercest roar and landed in the alley, with her eyes flaring red, screaming murder.

The men took one look at her and each had a different response. One of them did the most expected and ran out of the alley, screaming. Another just stood there and gaped at her in shock. The third one grabbed a plank of wood that was nearby and stood, ready for battle. Darlene had to smile at this. She had never been in an actual fight before except when she was sparring with her mother.

'This should be interesting,' she thought.

The last one did the most unexpected thing that she could have ever imagined… "Well, lookee at what we have ere," the man leered at her. "A right prize if ever I saw one! I've never banged a monster before, wonder if they're any different from ordinary girls?"

Darlene gaped at the man, in shock and disbelief. She had heard many things from her mother about humans, but this was a new one! This man actually found her… desirable? He must be on drugs or something and didn't know what he was saying…either that or he was some seriously screwed up human male?

The man suddenly came at her, his arms flying about, as he made a dash for her.

Darlene growled and lifted her fist at him. She didn't even bother to side step him or anything. He just ran straight into his fist and got him knocked out cold.

Darlene smirked. 'If humans are as dumb as this then I can't see what mother was so worried about with them?'

She was about to be proven wrong though, as the other man with the plank had gone and shook the other male, who had been paralysed with shock, shaking him out of his coma!

They both held up their weapons, getting ready for the big showdown. The man with his plank of wood and the other grabbed the lid of a trashcan. They moved in on her, sneering angrily and making fancy moves with there would be weapons.

Darlene just stood with her talons on her hips and spoke, exasperated, "WELL? Are you gonna start fighting or not?"

That did it! As the man with the plank of wood, came charging at her, his face contorted into a look of rage, as he ran, waving his plank around like a sword!

Darlene roared and pounced on him, her tail, curling itself around the plank and yanking it from the man's grasp. The man snarled and twirled around, with his fists up. It seemed that he was going to try and do this, the hard way!

Tossing the plank away with one flick of her tail, Darlene crouched lower, as the man came at her again and drove her fist into his stomach. She didn't want this filthy human to go down just yet, so she didn't hit him hard.

The man doubled over and gasped for air. Once he recovered, Darlene grabbed him by his sides and threw him into the wall, hearing a satisfying loud crack, as he slammed against it!

Unfortunately, she was so caught up with the fun filled battering that she was giving him that she didn't notice the other man with the lead pipe come up behind her and whack her on the side of her head until it was too late!

"UGH!"

She swooned onto the hard concrete floor and lay there, nursing her aching head. Before one of the men came and stamped on her paw. "Urgh!" she groaned in pain.

"This'll teach you to go meddling in other people's affairs, monster!"

She looked up, as the man held up the lead pipe and prepared to bring it down upon her head. 'Mother' she thought desperately, trying to make herself believe that her mother would come swooping out of the sky and save her. Small a chance, as that might be, considering that her mother didn't even know she was out, let alone where she was.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, preparing for the hammering that the man was promising her when…

_**"ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!"**_

She snapped open her eyes at the loud roar that came from above her and looked to the heavens…and stared.

It was the largest wolf that she had ever seen. It came leaping out of the sky, eyes blazing red like her mother's and jaws gaping wide.

It snapped at the pipe that the man was holding and broke it in two. The man gaped in shock and Darlene could almost swear that the guy was pissing in his pants in fright.

The wolf hoisted the man up from his collar and threw him into the wall where his other companion was lying and fell right on top of him.

The man who had tried making a pass on her was slowly coming out of it, but not before the wolf man came up to him, lifted his head and banged it back onto the pavement.

The wolf man then got up and if Darlene didn't know any better, she could swear he was almost smirking? But that wasn't what got her the most surprised. It was when the wolf went up to the two terrified girls and actually _spoke _to them?

_**"Hi! You two girls alright?" **_

The two youngsters blinked up at the wolf like creature and then fainted. The wolf looked down at them and shook his head. _**"Now why do they always do that?"**_

He turned back to her and kneeled down to offer her a hand to get up. _**"You all right, darlin?" **_

'Darlin?' She thought. But accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Tha…thank you for saving me," she stuttered.

The Wolf smirked at her.

'Well, at least now I know that I wasn't imagining anything,' she thought.

_**"No problem!"**_ He said. _**"Always glad to help a damsel in distress! Especially a beautiful one like you!" **_

Darlene blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you again, kind sir, but may I ask…just what the hell are you?"

The wolf rose an eye ridge at her. _**"YOU'RE asking me what the hell I am? You! A beautiful woman with blue skin, fangs, claws, wings and a tail and you're asking me what I am?" **_

Darlene cocked her head. 'Good point.' "Alright, point taken, but I still like to know who you are and how come I've never seen you before in my city?"

The wolf raised his paws in mock defeat. _**"Okay! Fair enough! But what you say we leave the cops a little gift?" **_

Darlene stared at him in confusion before she realised that he was talking about the three men and the two youngsters. _**"Why?"**_ She asked _**"we've already saved them, so why don't we just leave them here?" **_

The wolf blinked at her _**"but what if these men wake up before they do? Then they could just carry on with what they were doing in the first place and then everything we went through would have been for nothing?" **_

Darlene thought about that. It would be kind of…aggravating if everything she went through to save those ungrateful little humans had all been for nothing? "Okay, fine. You've convinced me. But what do you suggest we do?"

The wolf smirked again.

0000000000

**Police Precinct: **

Rookie Police Officer Morgan walked out of his precinct, ready to do his first patrol of the big city. He had always dreamed about becoming a police officer, protecting the innocent and catching the bad guys. So far, the job hadn't been living up to his expectations concerning the amount of paperwork that he had had to do on his first night. But maybe his first patrol would be better?

He took a few steps towards, before stopping when he heard a quiet muffling sound. He looked around and finally up, when he got the surprise of his life.

Hanging upside down from a lamp pole, in nothing but their underwear, were three men, moaning and thrashing about wildly to get loose!

Morgan blinked at the sight when another quiet groan caught his attention and his gaze lead him to the bottom of the lamp pole where he saw two girls, lying on the ground? He ran up to them and checked them for injuries.

"Are you two all right?" he asked urgently. "What happened?"

One of the girls blinked and took in her surroundings. "Err…yeah. Where are we?"

"At the New York Precinct. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Err…me and Jane were at the movies. We were on our way home when some big guys came out and grabbed us! They pulled us into the alley and just when they were about to…" She paused and started to shake.

"Hey, it's alright. It's all over now." He looked up to the three half naked men were dangling from their feet and grinned. "And I don't believe that you've got anything to worry about those men anymore!"

0000000000

The wolf chuckled all the way from the police station. He was a very odd character, but with a sense of honour around him, one that Darlene wanted to get to know more. But there was still something that she just didn't understand…

"Why did you want to save those humans?"

The wolf looked up, startled at her question. _**"Because it was the right thing to do!" **_

Darlene frowned at this. "Why was it right? I only saved those girls because I had nothing better to do and I didn't think those scum sucking men would be much of a problem. If I had known that they might have ended up killing me then I would have gladly left those girls to their fate."

The wolf's eyes flared red. _**"How dare you say such a thing! They were innocent children! Practically babies and you would have just left them to be…touched by those filthy buggers?"**_

Darlene felt her eyes flare up. "Let me tell you something, Mr Wolf! My father thought like you and spent every night of his life patrolling this vermin infested city, protecting its ungrateful population from members of their own kind! And where did it get him? A one-way trip to the four winds! A human, one that he had been risking his life to protect, turned out to be his own executioner!"

She screamed the last part, like her mother always did when she spoke of her father. She had loved him so and had warned him that humans would never change, and that he would be better off just forgetting all about them and caring for his family. But he hadn't listened and now, all that remained of him was a small bag of ashes that her mother used to wear at all times before giving it to her.

She breathed heavily, as the wolf looked on in shock and tilted his head to the side.

"_**Were you there when it happened?"**_

Darlene shook her head. "No, but my mother was. She doesn't say anything about it, but she has nightmares all the time. I hear her screaming out for my father whenever we wake up!"

The wolf took on a pitying look. _**"I'm sorry for what happened to your dad. I lost my father, too. He died trying to save me!" **_

Darlene smiled. "Then you should know, as well as I do that humans cannot be trusted?"

The wolf grinned. _**"Wrong again!" **_

Darlene stared, blankly, at him. "What do you…oh!" She gasped, as the wolf changed before her very eyes and reverted into a small human male.

He looked at her with a strange smiled on his face. "Because my father was human, as I was once, too."

Darlene stepped back from the changed wolf man and stared at him. "You're…you're a human?"

"Wellllll… more like half human. Seeing as most of the time, I could win a role in any film with Lassie!"

Darlene just looked amazed at him. This couldn't be? This kind-hearted man was a human. Her mother had always taught her that humans were nothing, but low life traitorous scum and yet this one had saved her life.

"Wh…why did you…"

"Save you?" The man finished for her and shrugged. "It's what I do."

Darlene just swallowed and asked. "But why risk yourself to save me? I'm not one of your kind."

"True, but you're a living being. That makes it my business to save you. The same goes for everyone and everything else too, no matter what species they are." The man looked at her; sympathetically. "I know that you've been taught to…fear and mistrust humans, but not all of them are that bad really…I'm not am I?"

Darlene looked close to tears. "I don't understand! My mother…she always taught me that…that…"

The man changed back into a wolf and hugged her. _**"She's just afraid. Afraid that you'll get hurt by the humans in the same way that she was." **_

Darlene sniffed and looked into the, once again, wolf's red eyes. He smiled, gently, back at her and rubbed her eyes with his paw. _**"She does love you. She didn't lie to you. She's just…a little mixed up, where humans are concerned. Not all of it was a lie, as you saw tonight when those creeps tried to make off with those girls. Just remember that not all of them are like that." **_

Darlene sniffed and the wolf tilted her chin to look at him. _**"I know that this is hard, but try and be a little calmer towards humans okay? I know that they show an ugly face sometimes, but some of them can be really good people. I did, didn't I?" **_

Darlene smiled. "Yes, you did show an ugly face when you changed into that human creature…"

_**"HEY!" **_

Darlene smirked, evilly, but pouted her eyes innocently. "What?"

The wolf grumbled.

Darlene then asked him. "By the way…what's your name?"

The wolf shrugged. "Name's Aaron. But you can call me the wolf in this form…that is, if you wouldn't mind?"

Darlene shrugged back. "Sure, no problem."

The wolf or Aaron, as that was his true name, suddenly looked towards the rising sun and then back at her. _**"I have…to go now," **_he said, almost regrettably.

Darlene looked to the incoming sunrise. "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. My mother will be wondering where I am. Will I see you around some time?"

Aaron gave her a sad look and slowly shook his head _**"I…don't think so. It doesn't seem likely. See…I'm from…out of town!" **_

Darlene just looked at him. "You're… leaving! So soon? But we… we only just met! Can't you come back for a visit or something?"

Aaron put his paw on her shoulder _**"I'm sorry! I really wish I could stay or maybe visit, but its soooo difficult! I really am from waaay out of here! So far that it would be difficult for me to come back and…" **_He paused.

"What?" Darlene asked and then suddenly, it hit her. "There's someone in your life, isn't there?"

Aaron smiled and nodded. _**"Yeah." **_

"Oh" Darlene said. She wasn't exactly disappointed, as she had only just met this guy, but he had seemed interesting enough to get her interest.

_**"Her name's Delilah! We've been going out for a while and…and she really means a lot to me! I couldn't bear to be without her for so long!" **_

Darlene nodded. She felt kind of the same about her mother. She didn't want to know what it would be like for her if something were to happen to her mother and she would be on her own for the rest of her life. The thought was terrifying to her.

"I understand," she said, "but would it really be so hard for you to come and visit me again?"

Aaron nodded again. _**"It's hard to explain, so please don't bother asking, but getting here was like a one in a lifetime opportunity and I doubt that it's an opportunity that I will ever get again?" **_

Darlene looked down. "I…I will miss you, Aaron. Will you think of me?"

Aaron put his thick arms around her and hugged her hard. _**"Always!" **_

They stood like that for a minute before Aaron pulled away and started to leave. _**"Bye!" **_

Darlene waved slowly, as Aaron jumped off the roof and onto another one and began running and leaping at top speed. Within a few moments, he was gone.

Darlene sniffed again and hugged herself. 'It would have been nice to make a friend' she thought, 'even if he was a little weird.'

She looked over in the direction where he had gone, sighed and took off in the opposite direction.

She thought about what he had said about trusting humans and that not all of them were bad? It was going to be hard for her to start thinking about humans that way. Not after she had spent almost her entire life, hating them and believing them to be the ultimate enemy. But she would try.

She thought about Aaron and wondered if she should tell her mother about him? She quickly decided then no would be the best option. If her mother ever found out about this then she would throw a fit! Besides, he said that it would be highly unlikely that they would ever see each other again, so her mother would never know.

She sighed sadly again. 'Goodbye, Aaron' she thought. 'I know that you said we wouldn't see each other again, but please…come back someday. Or maybe I'll find a way to come and see you?'

A tear came to Darlene's eye, as she smiled when she thought about this 'Delilah' of his. 'Whoever you are, Delilah, you're a very, very lucky girl!'

Darlene soared home.

0000000000

**Somewhere On The Outskirts of The City:**

Aaron ran as fast as he could, not even bothering to look where he was going until a voice sounded from up above and all around him, as though it were everywhere?

"**It's alright, Aaron! You can stop running now. She's gone and your time here is spent." **

Aaron stopped, turned around and found himself looking into a pair of yellow eyes. _**"Bout time, you showed up! Why the hell did you send me here in the first place anyway?" **_

**"I told you! It was to get that girl, Darlene, to start trusting humans! If you hadn't come along and given her that much needed advice then chances are that she would never start trusting humans!" **

Aaron regarded him, curiously. _**"Why did you send me to this place anyway? This… alternate world of yours?" **_

The yellow eyes narrowed, as they spoke **"I'm a God, so I'm privileged to move about other worlds and explore other universes. You would be amazed at some of the places that I've been to and the worlds where I've seen a million of you, yet all are different!" **He then smirked, "**I once visited a world where you were a lawyer and married to Margot Yale!" **

_**"WHAT? NEVER!" **_

**"That," **he laughed,** "and a million other things that you wouldn't want to hear about!" **

Aaron shuddered, but then looked back up at the eyes and asked, _**"Why did you want me to go talk to this girl anyway? I mean, not that I'm complaining! I'm glad to have helped some people tonight and got someone to get a little over their hatred and bigotry, but…why? What's so important about this girl to have her start liking humans?" **_

The eyes sighed. **"Because I don't want her to be lonely, and if she grows up, hating humans like her mother? Then she'll die miserable and alone and her mother, this world's Demona, will be alone again!"**

The yellow eyes regarded Aaron. **"Just leave it at that, Aaron! I don't want to get into it!" **

Aaron just nodded at the eyes that were his mentor. He was confused, but he didn't ask anything.

**"Ready to go home now, Aaron?" **

_**"You bet! This world is a nice place to visit, but I wouldn't wanna live here!" **_

There was a sound of two fingers, snapping together and Aaron vanished in a cloud of smoke!

The wolf god Wepwawet gazed far into the distance, with his godly sight, as Darlene glided home and sighed, "**Goodbye little one**." He then looked farther beyond her, where he could see this world's alternate Demona, sitting at a chair, reading and gave an even bigger sigh, filled with despair. "**And goodbye to you, too, Demona. I wish I could have told you the truth. I don't know how you would have taken it, but…it would have been nice if you had known instead of me having to live a lie.**"

He raised a paw to the place where his mouth should have been and made a sign of kissing it. "**Farewell…my darlings**!" His eyes, briefly, turning from bright yellow into a brilliant shade of sparkling blue!

The figure, hovering, over the roof suddenly disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, which dissipated until there was nothing left. As though no one or nothing had ever been there.

**The End!**


End file.
